Whenever one is thinking of a party outdoors or in an open area, there are two main problems that come to mind. The first being, how to keep the food that is to be served cold and the second is how to keep the insects away. Applicant has devised an invention that has solved both of these problems. The feature that allows the invention to solve these problems is applicant has developed a plastic molded tub that is designed to fit upon a stand or table top. Within this tub an individual can place the food. The tub is designed for ice to cool the food. The tub has a drain to drain away excess water from the ice.
Further, the additional feature that makes this tub efficient at keeping the bugs away and keeping the cold in is a cover. This cover is designed so it can be easily opened and closed, and for easy access to the food. The cover is designed in a semicircular manner in which the front half or the back half of the semicircle can be pulled back to open up the food for serving. Thus half of the covering remains in place to keep the food cold while serving and to keep the bugs away. The additional feature that makes serving easy from the tub is a stand on which it fits so it sets at about waist high.
The tub is made out of molded plastic to make it economical to produce.